


Wake Me Up When September Ends

by SHINSAKI00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Disease, Fluff and Angst, HinataxTsukishima, Hospitals, KeixShouyou, M/M, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-time Skip Haikyuu, Shounen-ai, Sleeping Disease, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), TsukiHina, TsukishimaKeixHinataShouyou, TsukishimaxHinata, Yaoi, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINSAKI00/pseuds/SHINSAKI00
Summary: "I'm always here, Tsukishima-kun."Tsukishima stared at him, his eyes squinted for a second, the sight of his other half breaking him inside. He can't stop thinking of the thousands of possibilities for Hinata to leave him at this minute. It aches him.Tsukishima's eyes went up to look at him, "I-I'm scared to lose you."Hinata smiled before closing his eyes, "I love you""Wake me up when September ends."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. CLOSE YOUR EYES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you really wake me up when September ends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is my first work on this platform as well as my first tsukihina au. i hope you'll like it and enjoy reading!! <3  
> \+ errors ahead as english is not my native language (grammar, punctuations, etc.)  
> \+ fb saw this first!!

"Hinata."

He looked to his side and saw him, still caressing his hand softly. It has been hours or days since he held his hand, not moving an inch, not letting go of it- he never wanted to let go of it. It scared him, what might happen if he'll break apart their hands, clasped together, like a puzzle made and fit to be with each other. The older smiled as he saw the light of the sun struck through his lover's head, his face never changed when he was admitted to this hospital— blue and not the man he met.

"Why?" he asked, lifting his hand to touch his cheeks. He flinched, his head started to warm just from his plain, yet delicate touch. It made him smile, but a weak one. The other than placed his right hand on top of his, "I missed you."

Hinata's eyes blinked many times before his lips formed a smile and chuckled. He moved his thumb, caressing his cheek, "I'm always here, Tsukishima-kun."

Tsukishima stared at him, his eyes squinted for a second, the sight of his other half breaking him inside. Although his skin is paler than before, his voice cracking for most of the time, his eyes drooped a little, he still wants him, he wanted to be by his side. Kei closed his eyes and looked down to look at their hands. He can't stop thinking of the thousands of possibilities for Hinata to leave him at this minute. It aches him.

Hinata noticed the sudden change of his aura. He sighed, tightening his grip to Tsukishima's hands. He already knew what's inside of his train of thoughts once again. _It's me again, right?_

"Tsukishima," he called out, causing the other to look up, catching Hinata's orbs staring right through him. Tsukishima didn't answer but raised their hands as he planted a kiss on Hinata's hand. It made Hinata smile warmly. The affection he received just from that always make him feel carefree. Hinata looked at him, still not removing his lips on his hand.

"You're scared, salty man?" he asked immediately to lift the mood for the air between them. Tsukishima's eyes went up to look at him. He heaved, knowing he'll be teased once again. Kei fixed his posture and gave the other a look, "I am always scared, Hinata."

Hinata's mouth gaped open as he saw the taller's eyes shine like a crystal with his eyes starting to become hot. Tsukishima clicked his tongue as a wind passed through his face, causing his urging tear to drop down, "I-I'm scared to lose you."

The orange-haired boy tilted his head to take a good view of his lover's face structure. He smirked, pointing his glasses, "Hey, can I have my one last request?"

His eyes widened at his choice of words, causing him to scoff, "Last, you say? There's no last, Shoyo."

Hinata giggled at how he reacted. He just wished in his mind that there's no real 'last' in this world. He knows it's risky to believe for another chance in this kind of situation— that idea was dumb. However, he never wanted to leave everything, most importantly, his two precious people.

He smiled at Tsukishima, "Can you please remove your glasses?"

Tsukishima was suddenly confused because of his request, that he casually obeyed. His fingers lingered through his hair, moving them away from his forehead to remove his eyeglasses. Hinata beamed as soon as he saw his face bare, "You still look handsome."

"S-Shut up," his voice almost cracked. He looked away and was about t put back his glasses when Hinata stopped him. Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

"I'm not lying," he said, soft enough to send Tsukishima to corner. His voice was caring, add up what he said- it was beautiful to him. He never got tired of his voice. He could hear it on repeat. Tsukishima sighed, "I know."

Hinata blinked before showing a wide grin, "I love you."

Ah, those words. Tsukishima isn't that showy person, nor expressive one. But he can say those words to him a million times, as much as he can. It was never wrong to say those things to him. It just doesn't matter if you know that you love each other. Tsukishima never knew how it feels to be said by that, besides his mother and his annoying brother who sometimes say them in a farce way. But when he met him, it was the sentence he always wanted to say but afraid to put into words.

Tsukishima didn't notice his tears falling continuously as his hands tremble. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows and lifted his left hand. Tsukishima was confused, hurriedly wiping off his tears on his cheeks, "What's the deal now—"

"I said, I love you," he repeated what he said earlier and wriggled his fingers, offering him a hug, "Hug me!"

Tsukishima's eyes became stingy and hot more than before as Hinata smiles widely at him. He knows what's he's doing. He's at it again. The taller looked at him with suspicion, causing Hinata to laugh, "I'm starting to go numb, Kei."

He called him in his first name, it was always like this. Whenever he calls him 'Kei', it melts him inside. Of course, he won't admit, because they will end up frying each other. But Tsukishima will always go soft when he hears them. This time, it's the same again.

Tsukishima slowly stood up, the rays of the sunshine vanished from his skin. He looked at Hinata's tired eyes before leaning in for his hug. The taller had to low down to match his height as he rests his chin on Hinata's shoulder, burying his face on his neck. Hinata closed his eyes as he wrapped his weak hands on his back. He can feel the warmth he always loved and wanted. The feeling of his home.

The blonde held his head and gently brushed his hair, humming, "Is it now?"

Hinata hummed as a response, caressing his back, "Yep."

Tsukishima clicked his tongue again. Hinata felt the hug tightened as Kei's body leaned more onto him, "Tch-kishima."

He let out a chuckle as he heard one of his nicknames from him, "Dumb."

Hinata also laughed, he suddenly became sentimental, remembering the thing they always do in their high school time. Tsukishima would grill him for every move he makes while he revenges for an insult. Hinata questioned him one time why he always teases or bullies him every day. He was left stunned at his place when he heard his answer. He also slapped himself to make his brain believe it. Hinata remembered how bright it is, the moon staring down at them behind the gym.

_"I wanted to hurt you. I tried my best to hurt you so I can't do it again for you. But you never stopped from fighting back, it suddenly made me used to."_

Hinata suddenly snapped back to reality when he felt his hospital dress wet from his shoulder. He slowly parted and saw Tsukishima's eye flowing with tears again. His face never made this expression for a long time, it made Hinata ache. His chest felt heavy seeing him cry because of him.

"W-Why so soon..."

The older smiled, not reaching his eyes. He doesn't know how many times is it already, him crying in front of him, his hands trembling. Hinata didn't answer but instead, cupped Tsukishima's cheeks while shoving away his hair then placed his lips on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry."

It's all he can ever say. It was tiring but it's always like this. This moment always happens but they're always used to it. He would caress him and hum, saying his sorry's. Tsukishima understands everything, he will understand him no matter what.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Tsukishima said as he is the one now cupping Hinata's cheeks, "Go."

Hinata smiled proudly, seeing how Tsukishima pushed him. He was not clinging into him anymore, pleading to stay.

_'You've grown strong.'_

Hinata slowly tried to lay down again, Tsukishima immediately helped him and guided his back on the bed. As Hinata relaxed his body, he sighed deeply and breathed it out before looking at Tsukishima. He can see he doesn't want to leave. Kei's hands were cold.

"I love you too."

The orange head smiled and for the last time, "Take good care of our son," Tsukishima tightened his grip, feeling the touch of his hand on him, how it is clasped onto him. He savored the moment before he let it go.

_'It's empty again.'_

"Kei."

Tsukishima smiled as he heard Hinata said the words after he called him. He expected it already. He always wanted that date, he always wanna see a specific person again for that time. Hinata will always open his eyes no matter what happens. He'll always smile. He will.

He immediately walked outside the room as he passed by a doctor, entering. Tsukishima then saw a nurse from the side, staring at the glass window. He went beside the attendant who looked at his way gaining his attention, "Another round again, Tsukishima."

Tsukishima showed a small smile and nodded, then turning his head as he saw Hinata's eyes now closed, the doctor fixing his blanket covering his body, "He needs it."

Shirabu, the nurse, did a deep sigh, remembering every time Tsukishima pleads for him to stay up, his eyes never got tired to cry. It was hard to believe that the Tsukishima he met back then who never took single care about everyone and insult everything, will cry and fall on his knees for Hinata.

"Ah, Kuroo's outside. He said he was waiting for you," he said to remove the weight of the atmosphere, "He's with the child."

Tsukishima hummed and turned his back to leave, "I'm leaving."

"Good luck, Tsukishima."

He eventually left before glancing again at Hinata. He's now in his deep slumber, his face looked very peaceful. Tsukishima's happy enough to know his situation, it already satisfied him.

"Hang on, love."

Tsukishima's smile vanished as he started to walk to the halls of the hospital. The smell of alcohol and various medicine went up to his nose. It made him sick for a moment, wanting his next visit would be not by the hospital but at Hinata's work.

From afar he saw a silhouette from the crowd in the lobby approaching him. Tsukishima smiled widely, wiping good his eyes to make sure he didn't look like he cried. After, he smiled and went on his knees to welcome a hug.

"Hey," he greeted as he broke the hug and removed the hair in his face, "Did the cyclops tried to eat you again?"

The boy giggled, causing Tsukishima to melt and smile as he can hear Hinata's laugh, "He didn't, Papa!"

"Cyclops? Really?"

Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo and sighed, "Thank you for looking after Aki" Kuroo smiled and nodded, placing his hands on the child's hair ruffling them. The boy beamed, "Always, Kei-chan"

"How's he?"

Tsukishima still stared at his child while caressing its cheek, "He goes again with his only command"

Kuroo smirked and scoffed, putting his hands in his pocket. He remembered the boy he also used to be his little colleague. It was delightful to see Hinata and Tsukishima went well despite their differences in every field. They have their child now, it was pleasant to his eyes seeing his juniors growing. But it made him blue due to Hinata's state.

"We'll have to wait."

"Papa."

Tsukishima immediately looked at his son, "Hm?"

"When can I see Papu again?"

Tsukishima felt his chest stung, those words again from his son looking for its father's touch. Bitter. He bit his tongue and forced a smile before brushing his son's blonde hair, "Do you remember what he said to you last year?"

Akira, his son, nodded and replied. Tsukishima then kissed his forehead as he hugged him, remembering his other half's command to him. That no matter, what he must,

_"Wake me up when September ends."_


	2. WILL I EVER WAKE UP?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata looked at Tsukishima with his tired eyes, and slowly, he smiled, "Can I have my last wish?"  
>    
> Tsukishima's heart started to pound loud. He sighed then followed a trembling laugh, "I told you to stop saying it's your last wish-"  
>    
> "Never wake me up," Hinata cut him off.
> 
> "Even if when September ends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes at the end. thank u so much if u waited for the last chapter <3

"Tsukishima-kun!"

The blonde turned to his side and saw the familiar orange hair from afar, running towards his place. He sighed and pushed back his glasses before looking at the boy, all wet from his sweat. Hinata panted as he calms his body from the run. The sun is high and is right on top of them. The air around them made the temperature unbearable to be hungry for a cold and comfortable place. Seeing Hinata in this kind of situation made him pissed, how he's grinning at him right now because of his panting.

"Tired already?"

Tsukishima clicked his tongue as he heard his little devilish laugh, trying its way to piss him again. Well, Tsukishima would always fireback, tease him of how small he is from his height, how high his hopes are, and how dumb he is at some times while he's laughing down at his soul. He just remained silent. It made Hinata stopped 

and wrinkled his eyebrows, "Tsukishima?"

He hummed as a response while fixing his shoelace, staring and trying to focus on it. Tsukishima's fighting himself to not look at the other as it will make his day different again. Hinata saw and noticed that he's trying to ignore him because of his response. He never loses a chance to say things that can make him furious or enraged. He didn't move. 

Hinata moved closer to him as he looks further at his face. At the same time, Tsukishima also moved. It made the situation the same as before, his back in front of the small boy. Hinata confirmed he was ignoring him, which made him giggle. 

Tsukishima lifted an eyebrow after he tied the lace perfectly to his satisfaction as he tried to think of a way to make him leave, "What're you laughing at?"

"Are you seriously ignoring me?" he asked in disbelief, crossing his arms. He was not sure what to think of any reason why is he being paid no attention by Tsukishima. It was casual, but in this case, he's missing a chance to grill or insult him at his fullest. 

"Yeah. Isn't it obvious, airhead?" Tsukishima sat down and clapped his hands to tidy them. He sighed, "Now, go."

"How stingy."

"You're a sore eye. I don't wanna waste my time to talk to you," Tsukishima fireback as he bit his tongue. Hinata went more confused and curious as to what he's up to today.

"Unusual of you to ignore me. Why?" Hinata said with a hidden mocking tone on it. He moved closer to Tsukishima's back secretly, gently, and sneakingly placed and lowered his head near the blonde's crown before speaking, "You're on your period?"

"What nonsense-"

Tsukishima stopped. As he looked up to answer his guess, he saw Hinata on top of him, his lips forming a greedy grin. His eyes were closed, Tsukishima's glad about it as he can hide his face was flushing faint red on the cheeks. He didn't expect it would be this close. He can see how the orange light fits his color as they appear again. Add up his hair moving like the air's ruffling it softly, gently and softly swinging on his forehead.

Tsukishima just felt his stomach flip. His eyes widened from the new feeling. 

As he saw Hinata's eyes opened, it was too late. Tsukishima quickly looked away, changing his posture, "G-Get lost."

Hinata took it as a chance to tease him, "What? You're blushing! Are you that tired, huh? Tsukifeeble!"

"What did you say?"

"Tsukifeeble!"

Tsukishima clicked his tongue as he stood up quickly, fuming mad and embarrassed of that event. He stood up straight, almost towering the boy to intimidate him by his height. He knows Hinata will be scared of him because he always hides something when he feels frightened. Tsukishima suddenly wrinkled his forehead when he thought of himself knowing that kind of thing about Hinata. _So what if he hides to something when he's scared?_

Hinata looked up at him with his lips still smirking at him, thinking his mission to take his attention succeeded. He chuckled for the nth time already, seeing Tsukishima's face distorted. It is most likely the usual expression he always wears whenever he's around—that disgusted manner he never got tired of using only for him. Shoyo might not understand why he acts like that towards him.

Hinata was about to speak when Tsukishima leaned his body; their faces are now an inch away from each other. 

"I'm trying to not throw words at you today since I wanna be nice with you, but you keep pushing yourself to me," he said. "I'm holding myself for days trying to get myself distant from you, make yourself read the situation, airhead."

Suddenly, the atmosphere charged an unusual mood causing both of them to look at their eyes widened. Neither expected the circumstances to result in this. Of course, Tsukishima knows he's dumb enough to see the mistake he made—Kei just let it flow something he shouldn't pour.

The blonde quickly fixed his posture and picked up his bottle with the cloth to leave the place. He didn't dare to look around as he can feel his cheeks sure is now rosy, a rare thing.

"T-Tsukishima—"

"I'm leaving," Kei said. Before he can get out under the tree, he felt a cold touch of a hand gripping his wrist stopped his attempt to pull out the air surrounding. His eyes widened, his heart continued to beat faster than before, but it became worse when he felt Hinata's grasp tightened.

Tsukishima's thoughts started to make him confused. What are you going to do? What are you planning? He knows it's not good for him, but his mind jumped to conclusions as his breath hitched, hearing Hinata's whimpers and confused mumbles.

"Let go of me."

"N-No?"

"Hinata."

Tsukishima grunted as he can't contain himself anymore; he just wanted to get away from this awkward situation already. He's still not ready to say it or show it. Slowly turning around, his eyes glimmered at the site he found.

Hinata can feel his lips trembling from the embarrassment. Pete knows he wanted to be buried to the ground, seven-meter deep. His eyes flickered as he looked up, meeting Tsukishima's eyes 'causing them to be more sheepish to each other, "What are you—"

"D-Do you like me?"

The taller's eyes flinched from the question. Tsukishima looked at Hinata and saw his orange eyes staring nervously at him. Tsukishima didn't expect that expression from him as he tried to figure out how to make a way out of this. He knows that he will not last, now that Hinata is in front of him asking this silly dumb question.

_I can't even answer that._

Both of them stayed in their position for a couple of minutes, not minding the thing this will cause between them. It was obvious. Tsukishima never wanted it to flow, but he just sank in there like it's nothing. 

The taller had to turn his back to face the other. He swung up his hand, calmly putting out Hinata's hand holding his wrist. Hinata responded with a surprised face looking up, expecting a violent reaction from the colleague or throwing some dumb words at him as his words meant nothing but nonsense. Tsukishima sighed, "That's the most stupid question I ever heard."

Ah. Hinata knew it. He laughed at himself in his mind grilling his brain to grow up and stop romanticizing everything between them. Those simple glances he got from him, and the familiar words he receives and the slightest gestures come by. He never forgot how those things made his emotions mix up. He wanted him but tried to deny, believing the fact Tsukishima can't even socialize or have closure to the person besides Yamaguchi. 

He always knows he has no chance of getting in his arms.

"Stupid question that a stupid person can even answer," Tsukishima added as he looked at his right, "Who do you think you are?"

Hinata can feel the ground slowly gnawing his entire existence. He never got so ashamed of himself, but this. He can feel Tsukishima's loathing aura staring down at him; it made his feet cold, and his hands tremble. 

_I want to die._

Tsukishima heard it. _What loud thoughts_. A smile enveloping his face, he chuckled at sight and how stiff Hinata is. Hinata's eyebrow flinched from the rude reaction—burying himself in his mind realizing he said it out loud. 

Cheeks flushing red, Hinata stood up straight as he ignored Tsukishima looking at him. Here goes nothing. He breathed in deeply before initiating a word at his mouth, "I am always—!"

"What? Are you actually going to confess to me?" Tsukishima asked in a disbelief tone, trying his best to make it as a signal for him to stop. Tsukishima hopes he'll succeed. _Please, don't._

But Hinata went silent, thinking about his decisions he should consider at this point. He was thinking that things will get complicated after this, wrecking their teamwork when matches will come. It would be hard, and he'll take all the blame if something unpleasant happens at their team. He then slowly nodded, making Tsukishima gulp. _No._

Tsukishima's eyebrows met, trying to hold himself from the unexpected response. He was very sure that Hinata wouldn't have this kind of feelings towards him, never. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, nor anyone pulled himself. It was hard to hide this, but why not show it so you can breathe?

"You..." Tsukishima mumbled, his fingers fidgeting his pants increased in speed. His impatience growing, Tsukishima groaned as he can't take it anymore, "If you'll say it, just say it already!"

"I like you!"

They both paused and froze for a couple of minutes. Hinata bit his lip as he clenched his hands, forming fists. The taller let out a sigh.

"Finally"

Hinata's eyes widened. He looked up, hoping this would be a success from all the things he held back then. He saw Tsukishima smiling at him, a soft smile. Hinata can feel his eyes blur as Tsukishima's smile followed a small chuckle. He can't take those actions he never did in front of him. It was too much, too much his heart can't digest it. It was beautiful. 

Hinata chuckled as well as his tears fell, crawling down at his cheeks. He can't believe his prayers came true. 

"You're pretty dumb to confess in this way," Tsukishima said and looked at his eyes, "I never expected you to like me."

"I also never expected that we'll be mutual," the taller added, making Hinata smile wider than he could ever do. Tsukishima saw how Hinata wiped off his tears as a girl would do. The taller heaved a deep sigh. Cute.

"H-Huh?"

"What?" Tsukishima asked, and his eyes widened after, "Did I said that aloud-"

"Hug me!"

"Why would I?"

"Eh? We like each other, you should hug me!"

"I-Is that even a requireme- get off me, stupid!"

"Tsukishimaaa"

Tsukishima knows he's blushing. Who wouldn't? Besides Hinata's asking his affection, he's already safe and sounds now that he knows Hinata likes him as well. It's enough to satisfy his wish. He looked down on Hinata, hugging him. Hinata smiled at him with those eyes he never saw before. Tsukishima can't wish for more, now that his prayer is in front of him.

Tsukishima leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you."

-

"Hinata? You're still in there?"

Hinata stared at the thing he's holding. He's been looking at it for a long time. The color of red reminded him of something, but this time it's something else. He never looked away for the past one hour; he just sat there and looked at it, the thing almost like he's burying a hole on it with his stares. 

He tried to open his mouth, but he nervously tried to look away at it and look at himself in the mirror. Hinata then held his belly. He slowly smiled.

"I'm coming in. You're taking forever inside," Hinata heard Tsukishima's voice again. Causing him to flinch and quickly hid his hand on his back as he saw the door opened quickly, showing Tsukishima with a worried face, "What's with you? You're locking yourself in the bathroom. Are you okay?"

Hinata showed a fake smile and nodded furiously, "Y-Yeah! P-Perfectly! Perfectly fine, Kei!"

Tsukishima's eyebrow raised. He already had a suspicion at him since he went to the bathroom; his time exceeding about 10 minutes is enough for Tsukishima to worry and doubt what he's doing inside. He sighed, "You sure?"

Hinata nodded, "U-Uh, yeah! Are you g-going to use the bathroom? W-What time will you go to the museum?" he asked as he sneakingly placed the thing he's holding in the pocket. Tsukishima's suspicion grew more, "I don't have work today, Shoyo."

Hinata's eyed widened, and gulped. Shoot. "AH! Right! Yeah, it's Sunday-"

"It's still Saturday," Tsukishima said and crossed his arms, "You're hiding something from me, are you?"

Hinata lifted his hands as he was being arrested by police, "Nope! It's nothing!"

Tsukishima's eyes widened as he saw a slender white thing in Hinata's hands. He stepped closer to his fiance as Hinata also stepped back. Tsukishima clicked his tongue, "You're hiding you're pregnancy test to me. Are you that dumb?!" he said as he tried to steal it.

"No!" he said and hid the pregnancy test he's holding, "I was going to surprise you, dumbass!"

Tsukishima stopped when he heard what he called him, "What? Are you being serious, right now?"

"I am!"

Tsukishima facepalmed, "Do you even know how to use that?"

"Of course I do know!"

Hinata turned his back and pouted, "I just don't know how to know the result."

Tsukishima sighed. He knows Hinata has been acting unusual the past days and sometimes do tantrums quickly. He remembered the day where Tsukishima went out with Yamaguchi to fix some things about the museum's electric flow. Tsukishima didn't let him know since it's for work, and he'll never cheat on him. But as a devil himself, Kuroo, sent a picture of them together. Hinata was howling that day and asked Tsukishima, "A-Are you going to divorce with me?"

Tsukishima cursed Kuroo in his mind as Hinata removed his ring, "We're just going to be married soon and I'm not cheating on you, come on, airhead. If I'm cheating on you, I should've broke up with you from the first and didn't gave you our wedding ring, okay?"

Hinata was blushing. But still, Hinata doubted him. Tsukishima felt like he has a kid to babysit.

"Show it to me."

"No."

"I'm going to call Kenjirou."

"NO, YOU CAN'T"

Tsukishima ignored him and typed Shirabu's numbers. He knows Hinata will admit it; Tsukishima's trying to piss him off by not noticing him. Hinata heard the ringing on his phone. He bit his lip, "Fine!"

Tsukishima smirked, "Now, give it to me slowly. Okay? I'm taking a look."

Hinata pouted even more, "You sure?"

Tsukishima wants to kiss him right now because of how cute his fiance is, but the pregnancy test's more important this time, "Yes, love."

Hinata then gave it to him and looked away, "I'm sorry."

Tsukishima's eyes widened as he saw the results shown on it. He looked carefully to confirm he's not wrong. Hinata glanced at him, "I know you wanted a child b-but I'm sorry."

Tsukishima sighed and stepped closer to him, "Hinata, look at me," he asked, which Hinata obeyed. As he cupped his cheeks, he saw Hinata's eyes sad and disappointed.

"Shoyo."

"K-Kei."

"Shoyo."

"I'm so-"

"Are you that dumb that you don't know these two lines says you are pregnant?"

Hinata's eyes widened as he looked up quickly at Tsukishima. He saw Tsukishima's lips trembling, a sign of he's trying to hold back his smile. Hinata breathed happily and looked at the pregnancy test again. He saw two lines on it, "Does that mean I'm pregnant?"

Tsukishima sighed and can't help himself to smile and pull Hinata on his arms to hug him. Hinata was shocked but smiled after as he felt how warm and sincere and caring his hug is. He also felt Tsukishima kissed his crown, "We're having a child."

Hinata giggled and wrapped his arms on his lover's body, "Yeah."

Tsukishima's not a showy person, but he's so happy their love for each other resulted in this. He will have a family with the person he loves the most.

"I'm naming it Tamago."

"What? NO!"

-

"Akira!"

Hinata pouted his lips and looked around again, "Akira?! Do you see me?!"

Hinata looked around again and waited for a response. He slowly smiled when he heard a giggle behind the couch, "Do you see me, Akira?" he said with a soft voice. 

Suddenly, Hinata saw his son stood up from hiding the couch and chanted, "I, see, you, Papu!"

He chuckled as his son smiled and ran in his direction. Hinata immediately welcomed him with a hug and lifted him to twirl around. Akira chuckled at the same time.

"Does Akira enjoy being with Papu?" Hinata asked as he set his son's foot on the ground and laid his knees to level Akira's eyes. He can see Tsukishima's orbs on him. The great thing is he doesn't have his father's salty personality.

The boy smiled and nodded, "Yes!"

Hinata suddenly remembered the time and looked at their clock, "Akira, can you please wake up your Papa? He's going to work. Go to our room."

Akira then nodded, "I will wake Papa up!"

Hinata nodded as well as he kissed his son's forehead and fixed his ombre hair before letting him go. He watched his son ran to their room, but Tsukishima's already there, surprising his son. It caused Akira to jump, "Papa!"

Tsukishima chuckled as he went on his knees to kiss his son's cheek, "Hello."

"Hi! Papu says you need to go to work!" Akira said as Tsukishima lifted the boy on his arms. Hinata chuckled as he saw his husband's morning hair and his glasses not appropriately aligned on his nose, "Good morning."

Tsukishima smiled, "Morning," he greeted back as he kissed Hinata's cheek, "What's breakfast?"

"Fix yourself first," Hinata said, "Come to Papu, Kira. Papa's going to clean first."

The family had their breakfast together as usual. Hinata can stare at the two; he can stare at his universe for hours admiring their smiles. Tsukishima noticed him. He smiled, "I love you."

Hinata suddenly stopped moving his hand from picking an egg when he heard Tsukishima, "H-Huh?"

Tsukishima stood up after he wiped his mouth with a napkin and grabbed his coat with his bag, "I'm leaving."

Hinata blinked many times before speaking a word, "A-Akira, give Papa a kiss."

Their son nodded and went down on his chair to run to his father. Tsukishima went on his knees to kiss his son on its cheek, "Take care of Papu, okay?"

"Okay!" he beamed. Hinata stood up as he looked at Tsukishima. 

"T-Take care."

Tsukishima chuckled as he leaned on Hinata's ear, "You're still cute when I say those words."

Hinata looked away as Tsukishima pulled away to look at him. He laughed, "What are you? A high schooler?"

"Just go already, Tsukifeeble."

"Airhead."

They both chuckled as they remembered that day where they confessed to each other. Hinata smiled, "I love you too."

Tsukishima smiled and kissed his husband's cheek before opening their door, "I'm going."

"Bye-bye Papa!"

Hinata waved at him as he grabbed a taxi to work. He then closed the door as his son pulled him to continue eating. 

In the middle of cleaning the dishes, Hinata looked at the fork he's holding. His eyebrows met. _Have I been carrying one or two?_

He looked at his side to looked at the spoons. _One, two, three, four, five, and six. Has this been so many?_

Hinata then felt a sudden attack of pain on his head. He instantly held his forehead, causing him to drop the fork he's holding. Akira heard the sound and ran to his father to check, "Papu?"

Hinata looked at his son and blinked many times before smiling, "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" the kid asked. Hinata nodded softly and kissed his son's forehead, "Papu's fine, thank you for worrying."

Hinata finished the dishes and went to their room with his son. He decided to sleep to rest his mind. He can feel his head breaking like someone's ripping his skull open, "Aki, Papu's going to sleep. Stay here and watch instead while you play, okay?"

"Yes Papu!"

"What do you wanna watch?"

"Papa's match!" Akira said and gleamed, referring to Tsukishima's match when he's still playing volleyball with Sendai Frogs.

Hinata smiled as he turned on the television, "You wanna see Papa play again?"

"Woah! Uncle Kogane!" the child cheered as well when he saw his father. Hinata smiled at how cute and beautiful his son is. He rested his body on the bed and heaved a deep sigh.

"Akira, wake me up when eleven o'clock ends, promise?" 

"Yes, Papu! Promise! Sleep well!"

He smiled as he kissed his son's hair, then slowly closing his eyes, lending him to sleep immediately.

**Time: 11:54**

"Papu, wake up!"

Akira tried to move his father to wake up. His eyebrows met as he can see his father breathing but not waking up, "Papu! Wake up!!"

He failed once again.

Akira tried to wake his father in every way he can think of, but nothing worked. He stared at his father; the thought of him not waking up started to scare him. Akira felt his sight blur from the tears as he started to cry, "Papu! Wake up!!"

Akira cried harder as his father didn't notice him and still sleeping. He cried louder and sat at the bed, shaking his father's body, "P-Papu!"

He suddenly got shocked when he heard Hinata's phone rang. He quickly grabbed it and saw Tsukishima's name on the screen. His hands trembling, Akira answered it, "P-Papa?"

**_"Aki? Hello, baby. Where's Papu?"_ **

Akira sobbed as he can't answer his father. Tsukishima, on the other line, furrowed his eyebrows as he heard his son cry, _**"Why are you crying, Akira? What happened?"**_

Akira looked at his father, and as he sighed nervously, he spoke, "P-Papu..."

**_"What happened to Shoyo?"_** Tsukishima asked, starting to get more nervous as his son sobbed loudly than before.

"P-Papu's not waking up."

-

The wind's strong. The leaves from the tall tree above him fell to his hair, down to his shoulder, and onto the ground. He sighed. This is the first time he went out to his room. The air satisfied him as he missed going out. The blue skies also made him smile small; it was the most beautiful thing he saw after stepping out of the room. He never knew he wanted to go out.

He looked down and smiled bitterly, "Ah."

He then breathed in and out, trembling. Looking up to the sky, he tried to hold back his tears, "How are you?"

His hand cold, he bowed slowly as he saw his tear fell to the stone. He gulped and blinked many times to calm himself but failed. He instantly broke when he remembered those times. 

His tears continued to fall as he collapsed to the ground, trying to wipe and stop his tears away; he sobbed silently. He knows he's used to it, but he can't help but miss him.

"P-Papu."

Akira sobbed more than before as he remembered his father's smile when he plays with him. His chuckle whenever the three of them are together. His caring and soft-touch whenever his father is hugging him. The jokes he always says to make him smile whenever he has nightmares.

"P-Papu, I miss you," Akira mumbled, his voice trembling, almost cracking, "It's all my fault."

Akira looked at the tomb and the flower, "If I woke you up earlier, this wouldn't happen."

"It's no one's fault, Aki."

Akira felt a hand on his shoulder, its thumb caressing him, "It's not your fault."

Tsukishima heard his son cried even more of what he said. He sighed and held Akira's head to his chest, "Your Papu's going to be mad if you'll blame yourself."

Akira hugged his father back as he still blamed himself for everything- why he didn't wake up his father sooner? Why didn't he woke up his father when September ended? 

"I made a promise to him. Papa, it's hunting me everyday."

"I never wanted Papu to suffer," he said and pulled away from Tsukishima. Tsukishima doesn't know how to feel about their situation. He knows his son will blame himself no matter what. He loves his father so much, as much as he loves his husband.

"I'm sorry, Papu."

_"Tsukishima."_

_Tsukishima looked at Hinata and hummed, "Yes?"_

_"It's time."_

_Tsukishima smiled bitterly as he knew what it means, "See you again next year, then."_

_Hinata didn't answer, which made Tsukishima confused. He sat again and held his hand, "Hinata?"_

_Hinata looked at him with his tired eyes, and slowly, he smiled, "Can I have my last wish?"_

_Tsukishima's heart started to pound loud. He sighed then followed a trembling laugh, "I told you to stop saying it's your last wish-"_

_"Never wake me up," Hinata cut him off, "Even if when September ends."_

_The blonde stared at him as he heard those words. Hinata knows this time will come, but he's tired, tired that he wants to rest already. Sleeping almost a year and waking up for at least one month. He feels like he's killing his body. His brain can't keep up with his life cycle already. Tsukishima chuckled at what he said, "What are you saying-"_

_"I'm serious, Kei," he said and smiled, "I want to rest already. I want to sleep forever."_

_"That's a dumb idea, Shoyo. Stop saying nonsense things."_

_"Please, Kei," Hinata pleaded, his hand gripped tighter on the taller's hand, "I don't want you to suffer. I don't want our son to hope when there's nothing to hope about."_

_"Tsukishima," Kei said with a warning tone. He can feel his tears going to fall every time. Hinata chuckled, "I love my name. Tsukishima Shoyo."_

_Ah. Kei didn't hold back anymore. His tears fell from his eyes down to his cheeks as he saw Hinata smile at him widely, "Let me free, love. I will always be on your side."_

_"Just give this letter to our son," he said, which Tsukishima accepted._

_Hinata looked at his husband, his eyes red and cheeks maroon. He's going to miss his salty man and his presence._

_"Will you grant my wish, Kei?"_

Akira shooked as he folded the letter again from his father, and his tears never stopped flowing. He looked up, "Papu."

> _**How can I wake you up again when September ends?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!! english is not my first language but I managed to survive and lent this story to you. thank you for the kudos! I'm posting kenhina and hawksxreader soon!! tysm once again!!
> 
> lots of love,   
> aki


End file.
